1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solid gel cushion system, in particular, to a solid gel cushion system capable of redistributing the pressure on the area where such pressure is applied, in order to provide a better user experience with superior supportiveness in addition to facilitating the hot air and cold air exchange transferring the heat out of the disclosed cushion system.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to U.S. application Ser. No. 13/330,192 titled “PAD STRUCTURE FOR ABSORBING VIBRATION AND DISPERSING PRESSURE” (hereinafter “'192 application”) filed on Dec. 29, 2011 along with the current application are applied by the same inventor. The structure in '192 application includes a pressure absorbing layer, a positioning column, and a buffer layer. The shock-absorbing layer includes one isolated surface and a plurality of coupling holes with one side of the coupling holes communicative of surrounding atmosphere and the other side thereof isolated from the surrounding atmosphere. Since at least one side of the shock-absorbing layer is isolated from the atmosphere, certain support may be provided. However, also because of the surface not communicative of the atmosphere the cold air/hot air exchange may not take place, failing to offer quality user experience when the heat associated with the use of the structure in '192 application may not be transferred out of the structure in a timely manner.
In addition, even the structures disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,413,458, 8,424,137 and 6,898,814 and US patent publication 2013/0167302 employ the gel as the material for the manufacturing of the structure they fail to achieve the goals of better supportiveness/user experience and the proper heat exchange at the same time.
Therefore, in order to remedy the deficiency in the above-mentioned background arts, the present application provides a solid gel cushion system capable of offering the better supportiveness/user experience and facilitating the better heat exchange at the same time.